duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty"
Shangri-La, Climax of Cruelty is the final boss of Episode 2 and is the mastermind behind the events of Psychic Shock and Episode 1. Of course if not for the pandora box of Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser, none of this would happen. Story The origins of Shangri-la can actually be followed all the way to the Spectacle Nova block. In that block, the Guardians were contradicting themselves with the thought of "Defend our own civilization" and "Defend all creatures regardless of civilization". These contradictory thoughts of the Guardians transcended into the millenium of space and created an emotionless being of zero. However, its action starts after hundred of years later. After the Origin Gods were defeated, Shangri-La starts its action by creating Unknowns, beings with no emotions, and Zeniths, a transcental being which were formed in the same way as Shangri-La himself. Then one of the unknowns, Codename Sorge, was sent to the Pandora Space to blackmail the Alien royal family into attacking earth by kidnapping their daughter Prin. Then the aliens start to control the Darkness civilization and used it to attack earth. Then the Darkness civilization's invasion leader, Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened was defeated so the aliens attacked earth themselves. In the middle the Aliens and their adversary, the Hunters realized that they are being used and fought the unknown together. Shangri-La's actual activity happened near the end of the epic war in Episode 2 where when Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror" and Onimaru "Ouga", Golden Dragon fought each other. In there Shangri-La's right hand man, Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" appeared and the true motive of the seemingly innocent Guardians was known. After Beethoven was defeated by Onimaru, the twins of hope reunited and Shangri-La starts to take action himself. The remaining Darkness Angel Commands sided with him and the Guardians had fallen, creating Guardians of pure darkness or zero. When it appeared, all of the creatures who dare go near it were struck with fear and awe and cannot move, and will be destroyed by its amazing powers. Onimaru and Shuramaru fought but they cannot move as well. Then who returned to the side of the Golden Age after the reunion, pointed to Shuramaru and Onimaru fusing to become Kiramaru, Great Miracle. Kiramaru then strikes Shangri-La, but it was so powerful that Kiramaru had a hard time. Then Prin who awokened to the power of zero, broke Shangri-La's supression and allowed Kiramaru and Shangri-La to defeat each other. After him, a cult known as " " appeared and harnessed his power for eternal peace. He is treated as a high god in the cult. Powers Shangri-La's greatest power is his supression and fear inflicting field; any creature that goes near it will be struck with fear and awe and can do nothing other than awaiting his own death. It also has no emotions, and thus it lays down destruction to all with emotions and civilizations indiscriminately to turn all into zero. He can also unleash beams from his mouth or wings that can evaporate creatures in a single blow. Card Explanation Shangri-la is among one of the strongest creatures in the game....If you can bring it out of course. Just like other Zeniths, Shangri la has a high cost (This time it had 11), and it's also an evolution creature, so it's extremely slow. This is complimented by Super Infinite Evolution Omega which allows it to evolve from Guardians from not only the battle zone, but from the graveyard or mana zone. It also does not have a summon effect, so it can be cost trampled by Sancturary of the Mother. As for its main effect, thd first thing that comes in hand is a Meteorburn ability. The meteorburn is a deck feed that shuffles an opponent's creature into his deck. As it is shuffled into the deck, the creature is actually virtually impossible to recover, and would get around put into graveyard effects as it's soft removal. As this creature had super infinite evolution omega, it has no fear of losing all evolution bait. Its second and static effect is what makes it a astounding juggernaut; Just like in the background story, if Shangri-La is tapped, all opposing creatures cannot attack. As attacking is 99% required in Duel Masters to win, it basically sums up as if it does not leave the battle zone, the opponent can't win. Usually one alone is enough to put a full stop on the opponent. And its last effect is eternal omega so if it gets removed it returns to your hand and you can summon it again. However all of the evolution bait will be bounced as well so watch out. However, it does have a few glaring flaws, with the most primary one being its abnormally slow speed. The player will usually get rushed before it appears, so the player should find ways to send it out quickly. The second one is as it has no civilizations, it is fodder for like other zero lockdown as you can't put a zero command into the battle zone to remove its seal. Diamond Sword can also get around the lockdown easily as well with diamond state. It rarely appears in the metagame, but it does suprise players every once a while along with Miradante, Time Revolution, Alphadios, Lord of Spirits and among other heavyweight evolution creatures in darwin decks. Anime The card is final trump in V2 and the final boss of the season. The name "Nanmo Nai" (何も無い) meaning "Nothing" also shares the same concept as Shangri-la. He used it to defeat Katta who used Kiramaru which was the exact reverse of whst happened in the lore of the card game. Fortunately unlike other final bosses Nanmo Nai isn't an antagonist, so even if Katta lost nothing terrible will happen. Category:Evolution Creature Category:Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Guardian Category:Metagame Status:Semi-Meta Category:Zenith Category:Victory Category:Characters